Tomoya's Kit
T'omoya Kanki' is ONE OK ROCK's drummer. He played drums for the band's earlier indies until officially joining on 2007. Former teacher at the ESP Musical School, Tomoya is the eldest among the band members. Drum Kit Tomoya is currently using DW drums. He said that he loved it and the sound is suitable for the band. His first time seen using a DW Drum kit in 2017. Since ONE OK ROCK's two-day concert in Yokohama Arena in May 2012, Tomoya used a double-bass drum kit. Wherever he goes, he will always bring his drum kit. But when he did WHO ARE YOU?? WHO ARE WE?? Tour, he borrowed the double bass drum kit from the promoter. All of them are TAMA Drum set, except in Singapore he used DW Drum set. Before using DW Drums, Tomoya prefers to use TAMA, SJC, and SAKAE Drum set. 18/09/19 Edit: As of 8 October 2015, Tomoya uses SJC Custom drum kit. Specifications: Maple, black satin stain with red satin stain superply hoops, butcher hoops on the kick drums with black hardware, and LEDs inside the kick drums. Snare: ??? Rack Toms: 7x10, 8x12 Floor Tom 1 & 2: 12x14, 14x16 Kick Drum: Double 18x22 Tomoya uses both Remo and Evans drumheads. For the batter head that could be discerned in the Taking Off performance, the kick drum is equipped with Remo'' ''Powerstroke P3 Clear. The snare drum, on the other hand, is equipped with Controlled Sound Coated Black Dot. Beyond this point is pure speculation, as his toms are probably equipped with Remo Emperor or Diplomat Clear ''based on it's punchy low-mid frequency responses. For the resonant head, there were instances where Tomoya's toms were equipped with what seems to be a ''Remo Ambassador Clear'; ''and during the ''Taking Off performance, with ''Evans Resonant Black. The snare's resonant is clear and is ''assumed to be ''Remo Emperor Hazy Snare Side ''to complement the snare's batter head overtone control''.'' Cymbals Tomoya is using a lot of manufacturers for his cymbals kit, such as Paiste and Zildjian. '''''18/09/19 Edit: Zildjian 14" New Beat HiHat Zildjian 17", 18", 19" K Custom Hybrid Crash Zildjian 21" K Custom Hybrid Ride Zildjian 19" A Ultra Hammered China Zildjian 10" A Custom EFX Zildjian 8" ZXT Trashformer **Zildjian 15" FX Oriental China "Trash" **Zildjian 20" S Family Trash Crash **''Note: These two cymbals are stacked together. Dimensions of said cymbals were assumed.'' Drum Sticks Tomoya has his own signature US Hickory drum sticks, 411 mm in length and 14.5 mm in width. Now his signature drum stick sell out on Wincent Japan's website for ¥ 1,600 (¥ 1,680 if tax included). 5 Feb 2018 ''Edit: Wincent W-tyscw One OK Rock Tomoya Model White Drum Sticks Wincent W-Stickgrip TYS One OK Rock Tomoya Model White Drum Sticks Specs: * Length = 411mm * Diameter = 14.6mm * Teardrop Tips * Wood = Selected US Hickory * Grip = Rubber Microphones The microphones listed here were seen during the ''LIVE performance of Taking Off during the Ambitions Tour Japan. # Snare. The microphone used here is the well-known Shure SM57, mounted between the hi hat and the snare, about 2 inches above the rim of the snare, and slightly tilted towards the snare. Whether there is a mic below the snare for the strainer is not certain. # Toms. Electro-Voice PL35 were mounted for each rack tom and floor tom individually, a total of 3 mics. # Kick Drum. Inside the kick drum has a Shure Beta 52A attached to it. The silhouette of the mic can be seen in the live recording once the camera shifts to Tomoya's kick action. The knob gave it away over the AKG D112 MKII. # Overhead/Cymbals. '''Three mics are place around the drum set. Two overhead mics, one pointing downwards towards the area of the 16" crash, and the other towards the area of the 18" crash. The third mic is under the hi-hat, pointing upward towards it. The choice of mic was the ''Shure SM81''. # '''Drummer. '''For Tomoya's vocals, the ''Shure Beta 56''A''' was used. Category:Drum Category:Gear Category:Tomoya